The Healing Heart
by ElenaGilbert1064
Summary: When Micheala Quinn's finace goes missing she finds out she pregnant with his child. Will he returrn before she meets someone new?


By: Kristy Jarvis

Hopefully you guys like this story it is my first one ever that I am going to publish

It was Micheala Quinn's first day as a senior she was exicted but nervous. Her previous boyfriend David had broken her heart. He had cheated on her dumped her severaly of times but she was had. He acted like that he didn't care after her close relative had past away her god mother she was like a sister and a mother that she could share secrets with when she needed. But she promised her self nothing would get in the way of her becoming a doctor like she wanted. Her dad is a doctor and she wanted to show him that she could do it. So she promised him that she would make him proud of her.

She got her tote bag and car keys and then, headed out the door. As eighteen year old Micheala drove she said to her self. "No boyfriends this year she was not going to be distracted". She pulled in to the parking lot of the high school and said"here we go one long year of this". She got out of the car and walked straight into the building and to her locker. She put up her bag and her car keys hung on her neck all day so she wouldn't lose them. She then, walked to the lunch room and got some breakfast. She sat down next to a new student. His name was Byron Sully and he just said call me Sully because um everyone makes fun of it. She said "I wont I think it is a cool name". He then, asked her to see if he could get directions to class. Micheala then, took a look at his schedule and he had every class with her. Witch she thought was werid. One a boy that was flirting with her was always the sign of a relationship.

Months went by and her Sully began to date. The school year was almost over graduation rehursals where underway. She and Sully where planning their senior prom outfits. Micheala was now nineteen and she was getting ready for her prom an sully had not called or anything witch was weird. But a half an hour late he shows. He gets out of the car. Micheala's mother told them to go to the back yard. Where she thought she had got all the pictures she needed. Then, he gets down on one knee and ask her to marry him. She expecepts his purposal and they go to senior prom and the night flew by to fast for them. He then said hey my parents are out of town for three weeks and we are engaged what else can happen. So she went along with the offer and when they got not all they did was talk their was sex involed as well.

But about two months later Sully disappered with without a trace. Also she has discovered that her period was late. Things going threw her mind like the good college that recently expected her she would have to turn down if he where pregnant and what if she never got to tell Sully she was having his child. But about a day later she went to the drug store she got a test and took it and a little plus sign she was pregnant. She was heart broken their goes her dream of the college she wanted to o to and their went her dream as well to become a doctor.

Months passed and no sign of Sully anywhere. She finally, went into labor and by the next day she had a little girl she named Colleen Sully. The baby was a months old by now and she was sitting in the rocking chair in her little apartment that was big enough for her and her daughter. She managed to buy formula and food for her as well. well anyway all of a sudden their was a knock at the door. She put the bottle on the coffee table and the baby in the basanet. She went and opened the door and Sully was on the other side of the door. Without thinking she threw her self on to him and invite him in. But when they went to make out in the apartment the baby started to cry. Sully then, wanted to know who the father was. She then, said happy birthday early he could not beileve that he was a father at such a youg age. Sully then, said lets just go to courthouse. The next day she wore to the courthouse was a Pink tank top and a flowly white skirt and a white blue jean jacket. With a wedding present from Sully a pearl neckless that was beautiful even though they where fake. The only thing that mattered was after today was Sully was her and She was Sully's until the day they die. They went to the courthouse and exchanged vows and they thought it would be a early chirstmas gift to the both of them. From that day they where husband and wife bound to gather as one. Micheala and Sully had two more kids Brian and then, Katherine witch they call her Katie. Until this day they are still together till death do us part.


End file.
